


January 19th

by NoirAngel011



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora's birthday, Birthday Party, Birthdays, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Don't Go- Noelle's Fic, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Nonbinary Character, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: In celebration of our favorite princess’s birthday, I wrote this little story.Adora’s birthday every five years, from her first day alive to celebrating with the family she’s made for herself.Today I’ll tell you a few stories from Adora’s birthdays over the years, including the secret of how she got the cuts in the sleeves of her jacket, what exactly happened on that spaceship between Catra and Adora, and just one of the many adorable domestic moments between Adora and her family.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	January 19th

**Author's Note:**

> The "Age 20" segment comes from Noelle's fic, "Don't Go". It's not word for word, but the dialogue is very similar. Thank you to @zero_lawliet on Instagram and Twitter for making a comic of the story so I didn't have to go all the way back through it to find what I needed.

  * **Age 0**



January 19th was a special day in Castle Grayskull. Queen Marlena had just given birth to two little blonde babies, one boy and one girl. By 6 pm, at only a few hours old, twins Prince Adam and Princess Adora’s birth was announced to the kingdom. The next day they would be displayed to the subjects that one day they would rule and govern.

The King and Queen were overjoyed. The children were perfect, one with deep brown eyes and the other with light blue. They were swaddled in blue blankets and placed in matching cribs at sundown while their parents made their way to bed.

The night was peaceful, every citizen fast asleep with the giddiness of getting to see the new Prince and Princess the next morning resting in their bones.

A 1:24 am, a glowing purple light appeared in the nursery right beside baby Adora’s crib. A set of dark blue hands reached through and grabbed her, startling the girl awake. She began to cry as she was pulled through the portal.

The clone and stolen Princess fell into a field. Baby Adora wailed until the man carrying her was back on his feet. She looked up at him with clear blue eyes, tears stopping. A wisp of blonde hair peeked out from the top of her blanket.

She was carried away. Far, far away from her home and into the dark and dingy Fright Zone. She was pushed into a burly man’s arms and began to cry once more. Voices filled the dark room.

“Was your excursion successful, Lord Hordak?”

“I arrived too late. I found something but it’s useless. Put it with the other orphans in the infirmary.”

Adora began to be carried away, her sobs growing louder.

“This one is different. Can’t you feel it? She has power.”

“Fine, take it! Just get it out of here!”

Adora was handed to the woman rather harshly. The blanket was brushed out of her face and her crying ceased as she stared up at the masked woman. Her small hand reached out to grab the arm of the person holding her.

“Oh, don’t worry, little one.” Little Adora reached for the mask the woman was wearing. “We’re going to do great things together.

  * **Age 5**



January 19th was just like any other day to Adora. 

She woke up in her bunk to find Catra sleeping at the foot of her bed. She hadn’t been there when Adora had gone to sleep, but she often climbed down from her top bunk to sleep on Adora’s bed with her. Adora didn’t mind it at all. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and reached down to pet Catra’s messy mane of hair.

“Come on, Catra. It’s time to get up.” The youngest cadets all usually woke up around the same time. The alarm clocks went off at 6 am sharp and it was wise to be awake before they began to blare.

Mismatched colored eyes opened quickly, meeting Adora’s. Catra’s tail lashed in annoyance from being woken up, but she smiled. 

“Okay, okay, I’m up,” she grumbled, sitting up and dragging her claws through her fluffy hair. Adora giggled.

The two girls made their way to the locker rooms, Catra drowsily and Adora with a spring in her step. She loved mornings, something about this particle one felt different though and the young girl couldn’t quite place her finger on it. She shrugged it off as she started to brush her teeth and hair and change clothes for the day. She fixed her ponytail, winking in the mirror at herself before hopping down off the stool she was stood on to give Lonnie a turn.

“What are we doing today?” she asked her squadron. 

“Cardio,” Lonnie groaned. “Then math.”

“Ooh, I like math,” Kyle said. Lonnie rolled her eyes at him.

“Math is dumb. We don’t need numbers to kick the princesses' butts!” Catra cried. Adora giggled as she tied her shoes.

“You’re funny, Catra.”

“But first, we get breakfast! Come on guys, it’s grey ration bars today!” Lonnie hopped down off the stool and grabbed Adora and Catra’s hands, pulling them towards the exit of the locker room. Rogelio followed them.

“Hey, wait for me!” Kyle called, struggling to put on his shoes.

“Hurry up!” Lonnie shouted back. Kyle chased after the other four all the way to the mess hall.

  * **Age 10**



January 19th was the day of Adora’s squadron’s fitness exams. Catra and Adora were the only two left in the sparring ring, being closely monitored by Shadow Weaver.

“Hmmph!” Adora grunted as Catra dodged her. Adora was strong but Catra was fast and easily deflected her hits.

Catra and Adora had been fighting their entire lives. They knew each other like they knew the back of their hands. They could spar for hours and still not take the other out.

Adora struck and Catra blocked. Catra rolled away and Adora jumped back. Catra hit and Adora deflected. 

This carried on for quite some time. Lonnie and Kyle were putting bets on who would win. A thick sweat coated Adora’s face and she looked incredibly tired. They had just run a 100-meter dash before sparring and Adora had been trying her best to beat Catra. She hadn’t been able to, but she came in just three seconds behind Lonnie and five behind Catra. She was worn out but determined to win and look good for Shadow Weaver. She hated to disappoint Shadow Weaver.

When her eyes drifted to look at her mentor, Catra took that as her chance to take Adora out. She struck her chest plate with her staff just as Adora jumped back. A red X was displayed across the green screen on her chestplate. Adora sighed then smiled.

“Good match. You’re getting better!” Adora made a fist towards Catra. Catra smiled and bumped her fist.

“You put up a hell of a fight too!” both girls giggled.

“Adora!” Shadow Weaver yelled for the blonde. Adora gulped and picked up her staff, closing it and making her way over to Shadow Weaver.

Shadow Weaver looked at Adora sternly. Or at least, what looked stern through her mask. Adora smiled despite that. 

“I’m disappointed in you, Adora. You’re better than this. Second place is not acceptable on the battlefield.”  
Adora nodded solemnly.

“Yes, Shadow Weaver. I know. I’ll work harder, I promise. Catra’s just getting really good!” Adora vouched for her best friend.

“Don’t let her beat you again.”

Adora nodded again and made her way over to her teammates to get water. She sighed after she was done chugging her water bottle. She didn’t mean to disappoint Shadow Weaver. She wished that her mentor could be happy about Catra’s win instead of sad about Adora’s loss. 

Catra crashed down beside her, pulling her out of her messy thoughts.

“Stop beating yourself up, you did great.” Catra lightly elbowed Adora’s arm. Adora smiled at her.

“Thanks, Catra.” Adora leaned over and rested her head on Catra’s shoulder. Catra reached down and intertwined their fingers.

“One day, we’re gonna call the shots in this place.”

Adora smiled. “Promise?”

Catra matched her grin.

“Promise.”

  * **Age 15**



January 19th was just one of the many mornings when Catra didn’t make it to her bunk the night before. Adora woke up earlier than most of the other cadets in the barracks, but Catra was nowhere to be found.

Adora slipped out of bed and began to walk to the locker room, looking for any signs of her best friend as she did. The catgirl was nowhere to be found. They had training today, and it was an important one. It was another simulation, of which they had done a million throughout their years training in the horde, but this was the first time they were going to be fighting the new bots the army was using.

Adora looked around outside the locker room entrance. Her eyes searched everywhere for even the smallest sign of Catra. 

Adora bit her lip and headed into the green locker room to get ready for the day. Catra would show up eventually, she always did.

When their squadron made it to the starting posts for the simulation Catra wasn’t there.

“Has anyone seen Catra?” she whispered to her teammates. Everybody shook their heads. 

They headed into the battle. Adora kept her eyes peeled for not only princess holograms but also the glowing eyes of her best friend. By the time they were done she still hadn’t appeared. 

Even by the time lunch started Adora still hadn’t spotted Catra anywhere. She huffed as she put away her training gear into her locker and slid on her favorite red jacket. Adora put on her determined face and started a run around the Fright Zone. It would be good exercise and a perfect way to search for Catra.

She ran through the junkyard. This was a prime hideout for Catra, but the only question was where she could possibly be in the huge yard. It was covered in structures and trash perfectly for a very flexible magicat to hide in.

 _‘Well, only one way to find her. Leave no stone unturned,’_ Adora thought.

Adora started at the perimeter and worked her way into the junkyard. She didn’t know why Catra was hiding, but she needed to find her. She looked out for Catra, she promised that she would. She had to find her. 

Adora was standing on top of a bix of metal when the sheet below her shifted and she fell down into the structure with a yelp. She had been taught to fall safely though and landed on her side to cause minimal damage. She groaned at the feeling of impact but didn’t hear and any snap or feel any shooting pain, so she figured she was okay. She had only fallen about 15 feet, and that was nothing to Adora. She’d jumped off the top of the training complex once on a dare.

Adora perked up when she heard a sniffle. Adora’s eyebrows scrunched together as she searched for the source of the sound.

“Catra?” she called out, hoping she had stumbled into Catra’s hiding spot. It was dark and she searched for those glowing heterochromatic eyes she had come to know so well.

“Go away, ‘Dora,” a voice slurred from the corner. Adora smiled for a second in victory before her face fell again. She crawled over to the source of the voice. She patted around in the dark for a few moments before her hand landed on something furry.

“Catra?” she asked even though she already knew who was laying in front of her.

“I said go away.”

Adora felt Catra’s tail land on her hand so she didn’t move it away.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? You missed training and lunch.”

“I’m fine.” Catra opened her eyes and lightly illuminated the area. There was a hole in the metal wall behind them and Adora squinted to see Catra’s face. She could make out some sort of discoloration on Catra’s face.

“Catra, come on. Let’s go outside. You need sun.” There wasn’t much sunlight in the Fright Zone, but there was enough light that Adora would be able to see what was wrong. When Catra didn’t move, Adora resorted to scooping her up into her arms. She then kicked down the metal sheet to her left and climbed out the open wall.

Catra’s claws attached to the shoulders of Adora’s jacket, cutting two matching slits into them. Adora gasped quietly.

Now in the light, Adora could see a nasty bruise on Catra’s cheek and a cut on her forehead.

“Catra?! What happened?” Adora set Catra down on her feet. The girl’s knees wobbled and Adora grabbed her shoulders to hold her upright.

Catra sighed.

“Remember how I got fourth in training yesterday?” Adora nodded. Catra had only taken out Kyle before Lonnie struck her out. “Well, Shadow Weaver wasn’t happy. I’m lucky she didn’t do worse…” Catra mumbled the last part. Adora gasped.

“Oh, Catra.” Adora pulled Catra into a hug. Catra stayed there for a moment before she pulled away.

“It’s okay though.” She gave Adora a watery smile.

“If it’s okay why were you hiding?” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand. Catra’s eyes fell to the dirt they were standing on. Adora slowly put two and two together. “Were you embarrassed?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Catra’s ears flattened against her head and after a second, she nodded. “Oh, Catra. It’s okay, you don’t have to hide from me! You’re lucky you didn’t get infected, dummy…” Adora ran her thumb over the scabbed cut on Catra’s forehead. Catra weakly smiled.

“You’re the dummy, Adora.” Catra smirked at the blonde. Adora scoffed.

“Oh yeah? Well, I have a stash of ration bars in the locker room. Race you to the barracks!” Adora took off as fast as she could. She heard Catra call out behind her:

“Not fair! You got a head start!”

That night Adora studied herself in the mirror. The cuts in her jacket looked tacky, but Adora smiled. Catra had put them there, and anything Catra did made Adora happy. Adora laid off her jack and hugged it close to her chest. She promised then and there to never get rid of it.

She quietly hung it up in her locker and snuck back to the barracks. She smiled as she climbed under her blanket, Catra already curled up at the foot of her bed.

  * **Age 20**



January 19th was a day of simple space travel.

The Best Friend Squad plus Catra, Wrong Hordak, and Entrapta floated through space, finally on their way home.

“Catra?” Adora called, turning the corner. She couldn’t find Catra anywhere.

She spotted the brunette sitting on the floor against the wall a little further down the corridor. She was confused. Catra was curled up on the floor, facing away from Adora. Adora tiptoed up behind her and leaned around to find the magicat fast asleep. Adora smiled to herself. She carefully picked Catra up and cradled her to her chest. She felt Catra snuggle into her, then sigh quietly in her sleep.

Adora carried her in silence, drifting in and out of sleep for the few minutes it took them to get back to Catra’s little room on the ship.

Adora laid her down on her cot, tucking ht blanket up around her. Catra’s short hair laid messily on her pillow around her and Adora didn’t think she had ever looked so beautiful. Slowly, Catra opened her eyes. Adora smiled at her warmly.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra said.

“Hey!” Adora responded. Catra smiled at her. “Are you okay?” Adora asked. Catra nodded.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Really tired though. I think I need to sleep.” Adora brushed a strand of hair out of Catra’s face.

“Okay. I’ll let you rest then. I’ll be nearby, so call me if you need anyth-” Adora was cut off as Catra reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Catra looked embarrassed as she clutched onto Adora. Adora smiled, realizing what Catra wanted. She carefully sat down on the edge of the mattress.

“Hey Catra, is it okay if I sleep in here tonight?”

A soft smile graced Catra’s lips and she let out a small laugh. “If you want.”

“I think Bow and Glimmer are making out in the bunk room and I don’t want to go back in there.” Adora stood up. “I’ll go get another blanket and take the floor.” 

“Adora,” Catra called. Adora turned around, confused. Catra was smiling at Adora, that familiar sparkle in her eyes Adora had missed seeing oh-so-much. “Don’t be an idiot, this bed is huge.” Catra pushed herself up to better look at Adora. 

Adora blushed, thoughts racing through her head. Sure, she had shared a bed with Catra for most of her life, but never like this. Catra had never looked so… alluring. She also had never invited Adora into bed. _‘Wow,’_ Adora thought. She shuffled over, taking off her boots before climbing into the bed beside Catra. She laid there stiffly, face to face with Catra. 

“Take your stupid ponytail out, dummy. You’re going lose all your hair before you’re thirty if you keep sleeping with it up.” Catra smirked, reaching up and pulling the black hair tie from Adora’s hair. She rolled it onto her own wrist as Adora’s long blonde hair fell around her. 

Adora, suddenly getting a burst of courage from Catra’s actions, reached out and stroked Catra’s short hair. “Ah,” she hummed. Catra looked scared. “Sorry, I just… really it. The hair.” 

“I guess that’s one thing I should thank Prime for. Giving me a nice haircut.” 

“No! I just meant-” 

“Adora, it’s okay, It was just a joke. I’m glad you like it.” Catra reached out and grabbed Adora’s hand, pulling it into her own. Adora smiled. She liked the feeling of Catra’s hand in hers. “It feels lighter.” Catra used her other hand to run her fingers through her hair. “Thanks for saving me. Thanks for coming back.” Adora’s eyes widened.

“I couldn’t leave you.”

Catra had tears brimming her eyes. 

“I’m going to be better. I hurt you a lot. I’m sorry. I’m not going to do it again. But I know sorry doesn’t fix everything, and if you ever want me to go, I’ll go.” Catra looked distressed in her apology. Adora leaned forward, pressing her forehead to Catra’s to calm her.

“I don’t want you to go. I want you here. With me. I really missed you, Catra.” 

Catra’s tail wrapped around Adora’s waist and Adora pulled the rest of Catra into a tight hug. “You know, Light Hope said that January 19th was my birthday. That’s today,” Adora said after a few minutes of quiet. She wasn’t even sure Catra was still awake.

“Well then happy birthday, Adora. I’ll remember to get you something next year.”

“You gave me the best present just by being here with me tonight, Catra.” Adora pressed a kiss to the top of Catra’s head like she did when they were children. Catra froze up for a moment before relaxing back into Adora’s arms.

The two drifted off to sleep together for the first time in years that night. Neither girl would rather be anywhere else.

  * **Age 25**



January 19th was one of the busiest days in Bright Moon’s castle.

Staff was running by, food and decorations were being wheeled into the ballroom, and the princesses were sitting around the out of use war table as they stressed out about that night’s party.

“It’s gotta be perfect!” Glimmer cried.

“You say that every year,” Mermista shot back. Everyone was on edge af they prepared for Adora’s 25th birthday party.

“Why’s this year any more important?” A bored 19-year-old Frosta asked.

“I don’t know, it just is! This needs to be better than Mermista’s 21st birthday party!”

Mermsita’s 21st birthday had become a standard for parties among the Princess Alliance. It was the first party they actually had after the war and now everyone was trying to beat it in terms of extravagance. 

“Nothing’s ever gonna be able to top that,” Perfuma said, sliding down in her seat.

Mermista inspected the belt clip she was wearing attached to a hairband around her wrist.

“Yeah, nothing’s going to top it.” She smirked at her husband next to her. Sea Hawk leaned back and slid on arm around her.

“Seriously, Catra, when are you gonna propose?” Glimmer asked, turning to the catgirl in question.

“I’ll do it when Adora does it,” Catra said nonchalantly.

“Oh stars, you’re never going to get engaged then,” Bow muttered. 

“Not every party can be some big thing. Adora doesn’t even want any civilians there, just her friends and family, so really we should keep it small,” Perfuma suggested.

“Well, I already ordered a 25 tier cake!” Scorpia said. 

“Oh my stars, we’re never going to eat all that,” Mermista groaned.

“We won’t even need a cake for anyone else’s birthday this year!” Bow exclaimed.

“No,” Frosta said, kiboshing his idea. Bow pouted.

“Hey, guys! The party’s starting in ten!” Swift Wind warned them, sticking his head in through the window.

“I don’t think we’re ready but we’re literally out of time,” Glimmer said.

Adora had just wanted a small party. Glimmer doesn’t exactly know what small means.

When the blonde descended the stairs to the ballroom, Catra at her side, she gasped.

The room was beautifully decorated, there was a buffet table that looked like it went on for miles, a huge cake at its center, and all her friends littered the dance floor while her favorite music played.

“Sea Hawk said we should only play sea shanties. Glimmer made him sit in time out for that suggestion,” Catra whispered to Adora as they reached the floor. Adora laughed and grabbed Catra’s hand.

“Do you like it?! I wasn’t sure if I put up enough lights, or if there’s enough food…” Glimmer asked, running up to Adora. Adora smiled and nodded.

“It’s wonderful, Glimmer. Thank you so much. It’s beautiful in here. There certainly looks to be enough food.”

“Yeah, Sparkles. Stop stressing out.” Catra quipped.

They all spent the party dancing, talking, laughing, and eating. Glimmer had gotten a huge array of all of Adora’s favorite food for her party and Catra was pretty sure she had seen Adora go through four bowls of cheese dip two hours in.

By 8 pm, three hours after the party had begun, Catra led Adora out to the balcony.

“Happy Birthday, Adora,” Catra said, leaning up to kiss the blonde, Adora smiled.

“Thank you, Catra. I love you.” She pulled Catra into her chest. Catra hugged her back and they swayed to nonexistent music. 

A bang sounded above their heads, causing Adora to jump and grab Catra tighter. Catra didn’t flinch though.

“Calm down, it’s just the fireworks.”

“Fireworks?” Adora asked, looking up to see a beautiful blue firework go off about their heads.

“I told you, Sparkles went all out.”

Catra leaned back and Adora laid a hand on her cheek, leaning down to capture her in a kiss. Everything was perfect, and Adora couldn’t imagine any way to have a better birthday.

  * **Age 30**



January 19th was one of the only days Adora ever slept in. Mostly because Catra tricked her into it by switching out her curtains to blackout ones so the sun wouldn’t wake her up.

Very early in the morning, two magicats snuck into the kitchen of their little cottage home. Just a few blocks from Bright Moon’s castle, the trio of Adora, Catra, and Finn lived a simple life away from the hustle and bustle of the castle.

Catra hoisted her three-year-old up onto the counter.

“What are we gonna make for Mommy?” Catra asked them. 

“Pancakes,” Finn answered. Catra smiled.

“Those are her favorite.” Catra was by no means a great cook, but she had forced Glimmer to teach her to make pancakes for this exact reason.

The two poured all the ingredients into the bowl, mixed it up, then Catra began to attempt to make pancakes. It took three failed ones before she got four decent disc-shaped fluffy pancakes out of her efforts.

She placed them in a neat stack on a blue plate then handed Finn a bunch of berries and a can of whipped cream.

“Go to town, kid,” She said. Finn’s eyes lit up as they got to work. They sprayed the whipped cream around in a circle on top of the stack of pancakes and then filled the inside with a variety of the berries Catra had picked out because they were Adora’s favorite. While they were busy decorating the pancakes, Catra mixed up a strawberry smoothie to go with her breakfast.

“Momma, look!” Finn exclaimed, showing Catra the pancakes.

“That looks so good, Finn! High-five!” Catra held her hand out and Finn hit it with their tiny little paw. Both magicats laughed.

Catra put the plate, smoothie, a napkin, and a knife and fork on a tray, picked Finn up and placed them on her hip, then carried both the toddler and the food back to her and Adora’s bed.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” She greeted as she opened the door and found Adora just waking up.

“Good morning. Oh, what’s this?” Adora asked as Catra passed the food into her lap once she had sat up. Finn crawled away from Catra and jumped up and down on the bed.

“We made you breakfast!” They looked very proud of themselves.

“Did you now?” Adora cut into the stack of pancakes and took a bite. “This is delicious!” she exclaimed.

“Finn mixed all the ingredients and decorated it,” Catra said. Adora smiled.

“Good job, baby. I love it.”

“Happy birthday, mommy!” Finn ran over and hugged their mother tightly. Adora laughed and kissed the top of their head. 

“Thank you.”

Finn climbed down after that, getting distracted by Melog hanging out in the corner of the room, going over the play with the space cat. Catra nestled in next to Adora.

“Happy birthday, baby,” she said. Adora smiled and set down her fork, lightly grabbing her wife’s chin. She pulled her into a kiss without speaking. They didn’t need to say anything to convey their feelings anymore. They never really had.

Adora smiled into the kiss. What’s so special about a birthday when she finally had everything she could ever want?


End file.
